


I Show Not Your Face (But Your Heart's Desire)

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Coming Out, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor Castiel, Gryffindor Dean, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Male Friendship, Mirror of Erised, Mirrors, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Late at night, a gruff young man sees his best friend in a magic mirror.Oneshot/drabble





	I Show Not Your Face (But Your Heart's Desire)

The room he was in in Hogwarts was dark and cool to the touch, with just the ghost of light coming in through the windows. It was just how Dean liked it. He could see well enough, as well as he needed, and he was alone. When he couldn't sleep this was just what he wanted. In the room though, while there weren't any other people that he could see, there was a lot of stuff. Chairs, desks, fake flowers, rusted cages, old paintings that had long chipped and peeled... And a mirror. Dean ended up approaching it, though slowly, cautiously. 

For a second it was just him. Dean squinted at the mirror in the dark room, just able to make out  _Mirror of Erised_ etched onto the frame of it. And then: __Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. _ Whatever that meant. Huh. 

And then he almost jumped out of his skin when someone came up behind him. Dean recognized him though--recognized the dark curls and the soft crinkle around his eyes. Either way though, he still whirled around. "Oh Cas, I was just--"

But there was no one there. 

Dean faced forward again, and he could very clearly see Castiel standing there now next to him. And he almost jumped again when he felt the pressure of someone holding his hand. For a whole other reason though. His heart was pounding. 

And Cas had his gentle smile, one that Dean knew when he was studying or talking about books or bees...

Most of all though, Cas' hands were warm and light as his fingers smoothed over the gold band on Dean's finger. 

(Heart's greatest desire). 


End file.
